


State of Grace

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic Skyeward in which they cuddle with ice cream and movies. That’s it, that’s the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	State of Grace

“Do I get any of that?”

Skye pulled her pint of gelato closer and shoved another spoonful into her mouth. “No,” she answered through a mouthful while Grant aggressively pouted.

“Come on just a bite,” he said as he leaned in.

“No.” She moved away from him which was difficult seeing as they’d been cuddling for so long most of their limbs were entwined. She ended up hanging off of the arm of the sofa with her feet still in his lap and a shirt covered in melted chocolate.

Grant grinned and moved closer. He kissed her, tasting the chocolate on her lips, and tugged at the hem of her shirt. “This needs to come off-“

Skye giggled when his fingers brushed across her torso and she spilled more gelato. “Sorry,” she whispered, still smirking. She was worse than a child sometimes.

“Did you at least save me any cake,” he asked as he pulled her now stained shirt over her head.

Skye shoved more gelato into her mouth and shook her head. “I’m eating for-hey, I finished it,” she said with a pout.

He smirked and took the container from her before pressing a kiss to her lips. “I’ll see if we have more.”

She lit up as he left her, taking her shirt with him to throw into the laundry room. He took a peak in the freezer and groaned. There was nothing containing chocolate left. He checked the rest of the kitchen and nothing. He was so not in the mood to make a convenience store run in the middle of the night. Sure, he’d do it, but he hoped she didn’t ask.

He returned to her to find her yawning. He leaned down and kissed her nose before sitting back down. “Sorry sweetheart, we’re all out.”

Skye shrugged. “It’s okay, I should probably cut back anyway; I’m getting fat.”

He rolled his eyes and rested both hands on her stomach. “You’re not fat, you’re carrying a sweet little life,” he whispered before leaning down to press a kiss to her rounded belly. “Don’t listen to mommy; she’s just grumpy, princess.”

“What if she’s fat because I eat everything I get my hands on?”

“Chubby babies are the cutest.”

“You think all babies are cute.”

He smirked. “Not as cute as she’s going to be. You’re going to be the prettiest, just like your mama.”

Skye smiled. “She’ll have your cheekbones.”

“And you’re adorable doe-eyes.”

“She’ll be a stubborn jackass like you.”

“I think you mean like you,” he argued as he rubbed her belly gently.

Skye groaned. “My fat feet hurt.”

“They’re swollen, not fat,” he reminded her. He pressed a final kiss to her belly before sitting up and taking her feet into his lap. He massaged them gently and glanced up at the television where Gispy Danger was taking down a Kaiju.

“Hmmm, that Raleigh Becket is one good looking man,” Skye moaned appreciatively. He rolled his eyes again. “Don’t worry, baby, you’re better looking.”

“Thanks,” he replied dryly.

Skye scooted closer and wrapped her arms around him. “Aww, is someone jealous?”

“No. I am not jealous of a fictional character.”

“But?”

He was not falling for her tricks. He knew better than to anger his pregnant wife.

“Nothing, I just think if my wife is going to moan like that it should be because she’s underneath me is all.”

Skye smirked and pressed a kiss to his neck. “How about on top of you,” she asked as she moved into his lap and kissed his neck some more.

He sighed appreciatively and placed a hand on her lower back where he drew small circles. “Yeah, that works too-oh right there, Skye,” he moaned as she found that spot on his neck that rendered him powerless.

“I know,” she teased. She always knew which buttons to push. “You know, I think this is how she was made,” she whispered as her hand moved into his pants.

He grinned. “I think you’re right.” He didn’t understand how she went from being exhausted to being this frisky but he wasn’t going to question it. The best part of her being pregnant aside from how adorable she was and the fact that she was carrying their child was how sexual it made her. They weren’t exactly lacking in that department but now?

It was constant.

“You know you are carrying my child maybe I should be the one doing all the work?” He moved his hand into her hair and pulled her in for a proper kiss.

The moment their lips met Skye yelped and pulled away.

“What?”

Skye bounced in his lap and took his hands and placed them over her stomach. “Wait for it-there!”

He stared down in wonder as if he could see the kicking going on beneath his hand. He smiled and drew small circles on her belly when it stopped, trying to encourage more of it. When it didn’t come he pouted and Skye curled up against his chest and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Don’t worry, she’ll do it again.”

“But I want her to do it now,” he whined. No matter how many times it happened it amazed him every time. She wasn’t even here yet and she already had him wrapped around her tiny finger just like her mother did.

Skye yawned again and he hugged her against his chest knowing the moment for love making had passed and she’d soon be fast asleep.

“Want to go to bed?”

Skye shook her head and wrapped her arms around his middle as she turned back to the t.v. “Let’s finish the movie.”

She was fast asleep moments later and he carefully carried her to bed where he hugged her against his chest and stroked her hair until he fell asleep feeling like the luckiest bastard alive.


End file.
